The present invention relates to coupling devices and relates more particularly to a mechanical coupling device adapted to couple mechanical parts together.
Bolts and nuts are commonly used in a variety of industries for connecting mechanical parts together. However, it takes time to fasten or unfasten a bolt or nut, and a special tool may be required when turning a bolt or nut with the hand. Furthermore, a bolt or nut may be loosened from position as the mechanical parts joined thereby are vibrated, or stuck in place when it is covered with rust.